Iron Man
'''Iron Man '''is an armored superhero and ally of S.M.A.S.H. Biography Origin Tony Stark is the genius inventor/billionaire/philanthropist owner of Stark Industries. With his super high-tech Iron Man suit, he is practically indestructible, able to fly, and has a large selection of weapons to choose from - but it's Tony's quick thinking and ability to adapt and improvise that make him an effective leader of the Avengers. Hulk-Busted Blastaar caused troubles in the tunnels and fights the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. until Iron Man arrived to help. He is defeated by Hulk and She-Hulk where Blastaar escapes back to the Negative Zone. They then travel to Stark Industries and the Hulk-Buster that is modeled to take on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in case they got out of control. The included an A-Bomb-Buster, Skaar-Buster, Red Hulk-Buster and She-Hulk-Buster as a safety precaution and thanks to the Leader they combined into the Ultimate Hulk-Buster. The Leader hijacks the Hulkbusters to attack the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Iron Man comes to their aid and helps to fight the Hulkbusters. Iron Man uses his holograms to fool the Hulkbusters into thinking that they destroyed them. Iron Man showed them footage on the Stealth-Bot infecting a virus in the Hulkbusters armor so that they can be controlled from the outside. Using parts from the defeated Hulkbusters, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. use them to take on the remaining Hulkbusters. The Hulkbusters then activate magnetizing beams to combine all of them into one giant Hulkbuster as it captures Iron Man and flies off. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. pursue the giant Hulkbuster where Iron Man states that his Arc Reactor is being used to power the giant Hulkbuster and use it as a bomb where Iron Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. will be blamed for the city's destruction. After freeing Iron Man, Hulk redirects the defeated Hulkbuster into the river. Iron Man states that he will dismantle the Hulkbusters, but Hulk insists that he keep one Hulkbuster in case he gets out of control. The Collector Iron Man was captured by The Collector, but was sent back to Earth by She-Hulk. Guardians of the Galaxy He later reappears along with the Avengers they battle the Hulk's but are revealed to be Skrulls in disguise. Wheels of Fury The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. attempt to help Iron Man subdue his gaming A.I. creation Mainframe in a gladiatorial roller derby game for the fate of the planet, but are faced with a challenge when they discover only She-Hulk knows how to skate. Planet Monster, Part 1 Hulk is torn between his two teams - the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and the Avengers - as both team up to save Earth from a Kree armada led by the Supreme Intelligence. Planet Monster, Part 2 Avengers must work together to free Hulk from the Supreme Intelligence and prevent the destruction of Earth and the cosmos. Personality iron man at times is mistaken to be self-absorbed and arrogant, only to worry about himeself on the battlefield. but actually he is caring and worries for others, which is why he didnt initially want to become the official leader of the avengers in the first place. but after his genius intelligence and quick-thinking proved to be effective on the battlefield, he agreed to become the new leader, replacing captain america. he used to be arrogant and self-absorbed , when he was a weapon maker. Powers and Abilities Iron Man has a sophisticated suit of armor equipped with repulsor weapons. His extremis upgrade grants cybernetic interfacing as well as peak-human strength and an enhanced reaction time & healing rate. References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Humans